Disney:Off Set
by petitprincess
Summary: You've seen Disney characters on TV. But you have you ever wondered, what would happen if they were real and off set. This when all the cartoon characters go off set. No powers. Until one day a real villain comes. they have to use what they learned on set. DISCONTINUED
1. The New Arrival

*( ) are just to let you know that's who the actor plays. Or that is what they are doing. Please read and review.*

As David, Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani danced(hula). Lilo and Stitch stopped and hugged each other. Nani came in the middle and looked at Lilo. Nani said, "Mom would be so proud." Stitch and Lilo hugged her. The three of them looked up at the stars. Jumba, Pleakley, and David continued dancing. The camera went up and shot up at the stars. One star twinkled, making the audience know that's their mom. Then the director(Dean DeBlois)yelled, "Cut! That's a rap everyone. Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch is done!" Everyone started cheering. Dean walked over to Nani, Stitch, and Lilo. He said, "Tia, Chris, and Daveigh. That was a beautiful performance. I really felt the love in the-" The three just gave him an angry look. He continued, "Alright you get…25% of the cut." Chris said, "50%" Dean thought about for a moment. He said, "45% and that's as high as I'll go." Chris nodded his head and shook his hand. Chris walked on all fours with Daveigh. She said, "That was really fun. I can't wait to hear how many liked our movie." Tia(Nani) said, "I'm going to Applebee's. Any one wanna come?" Kevin(Pleakley), David(Jumba), and Jason(David) went with Tia. Tia walked over to Daveigh. She asked, "You sure you don't wanna come?" Daveigh said, "I think I'm a little to young to drink. Plus me and Chris are gonna explore the other sets." Tia laughed and said "Alright, see ya later."

Daveigh said, "Lets go look for Christy. I think she said she'll be at the lab" Right outside the lab. The director(David) yelled, "And…Action!" Drakken and Shego was inside the hover ship. They jumped and Drakken said, "Come, Shego. In mere moments, ray-x will soon be ours." Shego stopped and said, "So, what does this ray-x do" Drakken said, "That is need-to-know." Shego rolled her eyes and said, "Uh-huh, so you don't know." Drakken confidently said, "I need to know. That's why we're here." Shego looked behind her and saw Daveigh. She did a time out signal to the director. Director said confusingly said, "Uh, cut." the bell rung. Drakken said, "Nicole, why did we stop?" She grabbed his head and pointed to Daveigh. Drakken said, "Oh. That girl and her blue thing." Daveigh said, "Hi Nicole. Hi John. Did you guys remember about the new arrival?" Nicole and John looked at each other confusingly. John said, "The new arrival?" Chris continued, "Yeah. He's supposed to be the new "villain" in our show. He's also coming by today." The producer announced, "I just got off the phone for the arrival. He said he's coming now." Everyone ran outside. So did Daveigh and Chris.

*in the lot*

Everyone was excited to see the arrival. Chris saw Tara(Angel) in the crowd. She ran over and hugged him. She said, "Do you know when he's coming?" Chris shrugged. Swirling dark started coming from the sky. Kona(Stitch's daughter) said, "I doubt he's coming. It's a good thing to." Chris asked, "Why?" Kona continued, "'Cause he's gonna kill us." Chris and Tara rolled there eyes. Pai(The baby of the family)said, "She's been saying that he's a demon. Is he?" Tara shook his head and looked angrily at Kona. After awhile winds started gusting and lighting struck from the clouds violently. As the last lightning struck a figure came out from the clouds. As if he was flying. Jodi(Ariel) said, "I think that's him." he came straight for them. As he came closer he took out his claws and swiped. Luckily everyone ducked. He stopped in midair and smiled wickedly. Pai screamed, "It's a real demon.! RUN!" every kid there screamed. As another bolt flashed it showed his smile and eyes.

TBC


	2. True Colors

*I've explained what Nightmare looks like. Also if you don't like him don't read this chapter. Please read and review*

Bolts of lightning shined brighter than a white flame. Thunder roared and shaked the ground violently. The new arrival hovered over the ground, then finally landed. He tucked his wings inside his skin. Few were disgusted as his wings pierced his skin and bones. It made a disgusting and sickly noise. He walked in front of everyone. He announced, "Which one of you is Chris Sanders? I was told that I was going to be the new villain." Chris was getting ready to walk to him. Kona grabbed his forearm. She gave him a look saying, Don't do it. Chris rolled his yanked his arm away from her grip. Chris said, "That was a cool entrance. Anyway I'm glad that you came. The set is-" the arrival ignored and walked towards the set. Chris, didn't want to think that the arrival hated him. Chris ran towards him and got in his face. The winds grew stronger. Chris asked, "What's your name?" the arrival looked shocked. Chris thought, 'How does he not know his name? Maybe he wants me to guess.' Chris answered for him, "Your name is…uh…Adam: like Adam Sandler" the arrival gave him a disgusted look. The arrival answered, "My name is Sutekh its Egyptian." Kona's ears perked up and so did her attitude. She finally had a way to expose him. She quizzed, "What does it mean? Is it an evil name? Do you have a father or mother? If you do, Do you follow in their footsteps? If you don't, Where are they?" Chris nudged Kona, signaling her to stop. Sutekh answered, "It means fame. I don't have a mother or father. I was given up when I was little." He lied like it was nothing. Kona questioned further, "Why didn't you put your name on the application?" Sutekh clenched his fist. Lightning came closer every second. This time it came closer to where Kona was standing. It made a loud crackling as the irritating loud thunder came after. The sound rung everyone's ears. A director shouted, "Everyone get inside!" Everyone ran to their set. When Sutekh came inside the thunder ceased. The lightning was less violent. The clouds looked less tense. But the strong winds stayed dangerous. Dean DeBlois said, "Ok were gonna go to the series. Sutekh stay up on that ledge. We're gonna give you a signal knowing when to "strike" at Chris. But we want you to stop so we can bring in his stunt double. Do you understand?" Sutekh looked at Chris. He smirked and nodded. Dean yelled, "Everyone get on your markers…get ready…ACTION!"

*on camera*

Stitch and Lilo are walking through town. Lilo was planning a surprise party for Nani. Lilo said, "This is going to be cool. Nani deserves it since she actually got promoted." Stitch sniffed the air. Lilo asked, "Is it a cousin? Or are you hungry again?" Stitch signaled half and half. Lilo giggled.

*the ledge*

Sutekh was being hooked onto a wire. He took out a tiny bit of his wings, and sliced the wires. He smiled as he got ready.

*back on set*

Lilo shrugged and declared, "I guess it was nothing. 'Cause I don't see anything." They started walking away Sutekh dived down showing his wings. Stitch turned around quickly getting into a battle stance. The director yelled, "Cut!" Sutekh stopped Chris turned around and he dove again. Daveigh screamed, "Look Out!" Chris quickly turned around and ducked. Sutekh missed clawing him. He dove at Chris once more. He send cuts from Chris's back almost to his neck. Blood was trickling from his back. Sutekh maliciously smiled. He was proud at what he did. Everyone ran towards Chris. He had a hard time getting up. Chris looked at Sutekh. Chris snapped at him, "What the HELL!" Sutekh had his back turned to Chris. He smiled and lied, "I didn't hear him say cut. I'm very sorry." Kona ran towards him and slashed his face. She screamed, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sutekh growled at her. Kona turned pale but still held her ground. Dean said, "Chris you look pale, lets bring you to the infirmary." Chris nodded. He did feel lightheaded. Kona glared at Sutekh. Everyone left the set. She really was mad at him. He leered, "I guess you know who I am. At least someone does." Kona revealed, "Your hear to cause chaos. Also you real name is Nightmare. You just get more arrogant by the minute." Sutekh smiled and quipped, "Someone has been reading her books. Your such a smart girl." he pinched her cheeks. She smacked his hand.

She thought, There's no point in arguing with him. She walked away in disappointment. He suggested, "You may wanna hurry to your father. That poison in his wounds will kill him in an hour." Kona's eyes went wide in fear. She turned to him and hissed, "You should know that you aren't gonna win." He smiled and laughed, "Tick, Tock." She ran to her father. As she ran off the set she cryed softly.


	3. Close Eye

Kona ran to the infirmary and saw her father. Kona asked, "Dad, are you alright? Did they find the poison?" Chris just looked at her. He said, "Oddly they did find some. But it wasn't enough to kill me. They got it out anyway. Also 10 stitches on both gashes. I didn't even get to go to sleep." He smiled slightly. Kona looked puzzled. She didn't even know what to say. "Are you okay you look pale?" Chris questioned with also a puzzled look. Kona shook her head and sighed, "Never mind." She left out and saw Sutekh laughing. She glared at him.

When everyone was off, Kona went shopping. She was with Jodi(Ariel), Anika(Tiana), Jennifer(Cinderella), Mandy(Rapunzel), Linda(Jasmine), Ming(Mulan), and Irene(Pocahontas). They were inside the food court. All of them were talking, until Mandy noticed Kona upset. She asked, "What's wrong Kona? Ever since the studio announced a new arrival, you've been upset." Kona just shook her head. Irene's eyes shot wide. She said, "I've got a feeling what it is." Everyone looked at Irene. She sent a smile Kona. Kona's eyes went wide. Kona groaned, "I don't like Sutekh." Linda explained, "Actually I think Irene meant your jealous. But, do you like him?" Kona rolled her eyes. She said, "Doubt it. Even if he did like me, I would immediately reject him." Ming crooned, "But he's really cute." Kona gagged. Kona looked at the clock 9:05 she cleared her throat. Kona pointed at the clock. Anika groaned, "The mall will be closing in a few minutes." Jodi giggled, "We can still do a little shopping. We still have 30 minutes left." Kona felt a chill go up her spine. Her ears dropped. Jennifer disagreed, "I think its better if we leave now. Plus, Kona is back on a curfew." Kona agreed, "Yeah I'm not supposed to be out later than 9:30." The "princesses" sighed, but knew her father would get angry.

*23 minutes of driving*

Kona made it to her house on time. But, even she's away from the mal the chill in her spine is still there. Mandy yelled, "See you tomorrow!" Kona nodded. All of them yelled, "Bye!" Kona blushed hoping that no one woke up. Kona opened the door to her house gently. She peeked just to make sure her father wasn't around. She finally went in confidently knowing she wouldn't get caught. Then she was surprised to see Tara(Angel)crying. She ran over to her. She asked, "Tara, what's wrong?" She cried, "It's your father. When we were driving to his house he was perfectly fine. Then after a few a minutes he started turning pale and he passed out." Kona eyes got small. Kona quizzed, "Is he okay? Did you call a doctor? Is my dad going to-" Tara stopped her. She consoled her, "I don't want you to think that way Kona. Your father is going to be fine. Yes, I did cal a doctor. He's up their now." Kona ran up stairs.

*Chris's room*

Kona peeked in the door. Its exactly who she expected. Sutekh was in her father's room. A lot of thoughts were in her head, ' What's going on? Is he making her father worse? How come I'm not stopping him?' Kona took a deep breath, and opened the door. She was surprised he was giving him anti-venom. Kona pulled on his ear and he smiled at her. He whispered, "How are you Kona?" Kona glowered, "Why are you here? Are you making my father worse?" Sutekh shook his head. Kona looked at him confusingly. Kona asked, "Then why-" Sutekh interrupted, "Because, if I let your father die, killing you will be to easy. After all the place I've destroyed, I need a challenge." He got close to her and whispered coldly, "Plus having another immortal will be twice the fun. Also, I think you'd better keep a close eye on your family and friends. Sweet dreams." He smirked as he pulled away from her ear. Kona was pale and scared. He took out his wings. He took a look at her one more time. He leered, "I hope it isn't the last time I look at that face. Mostly, because its going to be fun seeing that more." He jumped out the window.

*Back downstairs*

Kona's face was still pale. She looked like she was going to faint. Tara ran to her. She supported her every step. Tara asked, "What did the doctor say?" Kona gulped down the lump in her throat. Kona laughed nervously, "He said, keep a close eye on him." Kona couldn't help but cry. She grabbed on to Tara. Tara consoled, "There's no reason to be afraid. Go to bed and if you still feel upset, just call me." Kona nodded and walked upstairs. She stopped midway and looked at Tara again. She was hoping that wouldn't be the last time she sees her.

*Kona's room*

It was 11:30PM, Kona was thinking about what Nightmare said, "Keep a close eye on your family and friends." Kona whispered, "He knows I can't do that. How am I going to keep an eye on them?" Then her eyes went wide. She knew what she could do. But, she had to think of way to convince them.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt so bad for Kona. Can you actually believe that? Please read and review. Review if you want TLK(The Lion King)characters to be in the next chapter. This is so suspenseful but, fun to writetype.**


	4. You're An Angel

Kona was looking around the set. Making sure her father or Sutekh wasn't around. She saw a lion and a Bengal tiger. Kona shouted, "Hey Jeremy(Scar), George (Shere Khan)." The two looked at her and started growling. Kona jumped back. Kona asked, "Why are you growling at me?" George roared, "Maybe, because you played jump rope with our tails!" Kona showed a guilty smile. She interjected, "Give me a break. I was only 6 years old. How was I supposed to know that it would hurt?" they rolled their eyes. Kona smiled and she tried to soften her eyes. Jeremy groaned, "What do you want?" Kona answered, "Will you help me get rid of Sutekh?" They both yelled, "No!" Kona threatened, "Fine I'll just play jump rope with your tails again. In fact I may do that everyday." Jeremy and George quickly turned around. Jeremy sighed, "What do we have to do exactly?" Kona started whispering to them. The house right next to them, up on the roof Sutekh was listening on their conversation.

*2 hours later*

George hissed, "I can't believe we cowered down to her." Jeremy disagreed, "I don't want her using my tail as a jump rope. I can still feel the pain from last time." They saw Sutekh go inside the props room. They both felt a strong urge not to go in. But, they made a promise to Kona. They walked inside the props room.

*Prop room*

When they were inside they heard a deep laugh. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. They looked everywhere and still didn't see him. Right behind them was two bright yellow eyes. They were glaring at them. An echoed was heard. Sutekh laughed, "I hope you know, it was stupid listening to the girl." his voice echoed of the walls. George growled, "Where are you?" Sutekh laughed once more. He whispered harshly, "Turn around." They turn around cautiously and Sutekh jumped them.

*Around the set*

Kona was walking around the set with her best friend Natalie. Natalie is a cat that brown fur, with blue underbelly and blue eye patches, the inside of her ears are pink, she has fluffy tail, and her pupils are white. Natalie was walking on all fours. Natalie repeated, "So, your trying to get rid of a demon. He's also your immortal enemy." Kona nodded. Natalie burst out laughing. Kona just glared at her. Kona saw the prop door open up slightly. Kona walked away from Natalie. Kona peeked inside, she saw George's paw. Kona sighed in relief. She said, "I'm so glad that you-" Kona gasped. She saw a whole bunch of gashes on them. She saw them breathing heavy. Kona backed up to the door which was already shut. She couldn't scream since Sutekh already grabbed her. Sutekh whispered, "Now, don't scream we don't want to give anyone scare. I warned you about hurting your friends. It seems like you need more than a warning." He grabbed an axe in the corner. Kona laughed, "You idiot it's a rubber axe." Sutekh smiled. The axe started glowing a dark purple. He swung the axe and it chopped off a manikin's head. He leered, "Know let's see if it works on a real head." Kona screamed. Natalie came running. She asked, "Kona what's-" Natalie stared in fear as Sutekh looked at her. Sutekh smiled, "I didn't know you had a friend. Well this will make it more fun killing you." Kona's hand started glowing a bright pink. Blood came from Sutekh's hand. He growled at the pain and let her go. Kona ran out and grabbed the paralyzed Natalie by the tail. She shut the door, and ran off the set.

*Alleyway*

Kona was shaking Natalie. Kona yelled, "Nat, get a grip!" Natalie hesitated, "He's a d-demon. That means you're an angel." Kona corrected, "Well actually half, but you get the idea." Natalie eyed her suspiciously. She hissed, "I don't believe you." Kona just stared at her. Natalie continued, "Well If you want me to believe you. I got a cupcake at a birthday party. But, I got upset because it was small. So, I want you to turn this cupcake into a cake. Better, a two layered cake, with butter cream frosting, and chocolate pudding on the inside!" Kona concentrated for a little bit. Her eyes started glowing, the cupcake started glowing, then a flash came. Two layered butter creamed cake was in front of them. Natalie gasped and literally dug in. She picked up her face which was covered in frosting. She giggled, "It also has chocolate pudding on the inside. OMG! My best friend is an angel! We gotta tell everyone! Especially your dad." Kona grabbed Nat's tail. Kona yelled, "No! I wasn't even supposed to show Nightmare, my true identity! I definitely don't wanna tell my dad! Do you know what he'll do to me?" Natalie questioned, "Do YOU know?" Kona didn't answer. Natalie sighed, "Fine, I won't tell anyone. As long as you make me cakes, with your magic." Kona laughed and agreed.

*back on set*

Kona and Natalie walked back on set. Everyone was around the infirmary. Kona ran to Tia. She asked, "What happened?" Tia answered, "They found Jeremy and George in the prop room. They also found a note written in blood." Kona asked, "Can I see it?" Tia handed her the note. It said:

I warned you.

I hope you like seeing your loved ones die.

I know I will.

Kona looked at Natalie. Kona asked, "Do you feel like screaming?" Natalie said, "I thought you'd never ask." both of the girls screamed. On the rooftop in front of the infirmary. Nightmare looked down at everyone. He growled at the sight of Kona. He thought, '_Having an angel fight me._' A smile spread across his face. He said aloud(but in a whisper), "This will be more fun than I thought." He saw Kona's ears perk up. Kona turned around and Nightmare disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems like SutekhNightmare is going to love torturing Kona. This is so awesome! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters. Except, Sutekh/Nightmare, Natalie, and Kona. **


	5. The Truth Revealed

*Few days later*

Jeremy and George are still in the hospital. They said their injuries were really life threatening. Due to lost of blood. Meanwhile, Sutekh's attacks became more frequent. Luckily, Kona could easily stop them. Especially since Natalie, was there to help her. Some of the actors and actresses were scared to go to work. So, they gave a week off to everyone. Luckily, Sutekh can't attack since there's too many people out. Until it started raining. Natalie came by Kona's house. Natalie came in and asked, "Why am I here?" Kona answered, "So you won't get attacked by Sutekh." Natalie cocked her head. Kona continued, "Usually on days like this demons attack." Natalie disagreed, "He could've attacked on those other bright sunny days." Kona shook her head. She explained, "There's way too many people out. They would be able to figure out he's a demon." Natalie sighed. Kona consoled, "Don't worry your with me, you'll be fine." they went inside the kitchen and saw Sutekh talking to Kona's dad. Kona asked, "Daddy, what are you doing?" Chris answered, "Sutekh, is going to watch over you two tonight." Natalie mocked, "Oh yeah, I'm definitely safe with you." Kona ignored Natalie, and glared at Sutekh. Sutekh smirked, "I'm going to love watching Kona and this fuzzy gerbil thing." Natalie growled.

*Kona's room*

When Chris left out. Kona and Natalie went up to the Kona's room. Natalie panicked, "OMG! Why did I come over to your house? Why did I have to figure out he's a demon? I've been doing this for a few weeks, and I'm still freaked out! Ugh, why did I listen to you?" Kona asked, "Are you done?" Natalie nodded. Kona on the other hand felt very calm about it. Kona consoled, "It really doesn't matter. We've faced him before. What's so different now?" Natalie answered, "He's got your father on speed dial." Kona's ears dropped. She finally realized that. She ordered, "We'll just stay up here." Natalie asked, "What if we get hungry or thirsty?" Kona gestured Natalie, to her chest. Natalie opened it up and saw a abundant supply of soda, chips, candy, etc. Kona boasted, "Saved those since last Halloween party. Whatever we had left I kept. I also keep a cooler underneath it. So all they're still good. "

*2 hours later*

Kona and Natalie fell asleep, due to boredom and overeating. Kona woke up and realized something. She said aloud, "I wonder if Sutekh, checked on us." Kona tip toed out her room. She went downstairs and didn't see him. She looked everywhere and didn't see him. She found a note on the door. Natalie came downstairs. Natalie, saw Kona's hand trembling. She asked, "What are you doin' with that note?" Kona read it,

"I knew you were asleep

So I snuck out.

This note will tell you what I'm about.

I told you to stay away that's what I advised.

I'll give you a hint to where I am.

Its were my mayhem rised."

Natalie thought for a bit. She announced, "Maybe he's back at the studio." Kona didn't want to question her. They looked outside and it seemed like the rain, turned into a storm. Kona didn't care, she knew that someone was in trouble, and she didn't want their blood on her hands. She grabbed a heavy raincoat and ran out. Natalie felt very nervous but followed.

*30 minutes later*

Kona was glad that she lived close to the studio. When she got near it. The storm got a little calmer. She found another note on the gate entrance. She grabbed the note and read,

"You made it, I'm not surprised.

I'm especially not,

Knowing how you always managed to survive.

I have friends, there are four

Now venture on,

To Studio-B, you'll see more."

Kona felt chills going down her spine. Natalie asked, "Can I go home, please?" Kona answered, "Go ahead. But, I'm never gonna forgive you." Natalie looked at her confusingly. Kona continued, "If someone dies, It'll be your guilt that'll be tortured, not mine." Kona went on. Natalie didn't like guilt, so she followed. Studio-B was a few yards away. They went inside and saw another note on a camera, it had spots of blood on it. Kona's eyes opened wide. It was her father's hand writing. She didn't want to read it. Natalie grabbed it. Natalie consoled, "I'm pretty sure he's alright. Will it be okay if I read it?" Kona nodded. Natalie read,

"_**K**__ona, I __**L**__ove yo__**U**__._

_Please d__**O**__n't get upset._

_I pr__**O**__mise that I'll be okay._

_Kee__**P**__ your head high_."

Natalie looked at the note confusingly. Natalie asked, "Does your dad always capitalize and bold random letters?" Kona snatched the note. Kona ordered, "Get me a piece of paper!" Natalie grabbed paper. Kona started writing out the capitalized bolded letters. She rearranged the letters. They both said, _**"LOOK UP." **_they looked up and saw Chris, Tara, George, and Jeremy. Kona felt like screaming, Natalie felt like fainting. Kona turned on the studio lights. The four, were hanging from the ceiling. They had a lot of claw marks. Luckily, they weren't dead. Kona was about to take a step. The four started shouting no. It was hard to understand, since they had duck tape over their mouths. Chris, gestured them to look right. They looked to their right and saw an axe pendulum. Kona also saw a lot of trigger buttons on the floor. Natalie asked, "Is there a possibility they'll survive?" Kona didn't answer. She was busy looking for Sutekh. She found a ladder leading to the catwalk. She gestured Natalie to climb it with her. When they got up there, Kona immediately triggered the pendulum. It started swinging. Kona ripped off a rusty bar, and threw it at the rope. The rope swung the four hostages. The pendulum missed them. Kona ordered, "Natalie go to the other end. We have to keep them away. I'll look for a switch to get them down." Natalie sprinted towards the end. The pendulum came back. Natalie had a little bit of trouble but, threw the bar to the rope. The pendulum left a gash on Tara's arm. Kona was still looking but, couldn't find a switch. She also ended up forgetting about her family and friends. Natalie shouted, "Kona! The pendulum!" Kona's eyes glowed and she moved the rope with her powers. The pendulum snapped the rope and they started falling. Natalie jumped down the catwalk. She pushed a box, and it caught them. She ran over to them and took off the duck tape. Tara screamed, "Are you crazy?" Natalie scoffed, "I saved your life, you should be thanking me." Tara rolled her eyes. Kona screamed, "That was awe" She got interrupted, when the pendulum struck the catwalk. Since it was old it started crumbling. She fell down and broke her leg. Chris picked her up. The pendulum started falling. They ran out(some limped). The building collapsed.

*outside*

Chris queried, "How long has this been going on?" Kona thought for a little. She shrugged, and Chris sighed. Natalie asked, "Does anyone else feel faint?" They ignored her. Kona looked up and added, "There are stars out." George said, "So?" Kona continued, "I haven't seen that many stars out." Jeremy asked, "Is that a sign or something?" Kona shrugged. Tara added as she wrapped gauze around her arm, "I don't know about you guys. But, I think I'm going to sleep here. I don't feel like walking home. Plus, we have an infirmary." Everyone agreed. They went to the infirmary. Chris, gently put Kona in the bed, he put Kona's leg in a cast, he decided to lay on the floor. Kona asked, "Dad? How did you add all those letters?" Chris looked at her confusingly. Kona continued, "On the letter." Chris sighed, "It was hard, he was looking over my shoulder the whole time. So I had to add those letters very carefully. You were right Kona, he's a demon." Kona boasted, "I'm so awesome!" Chris laughed. Everyone shushed Kona. Kona whispered, "I love you, daddy." Chris smiled, "I love you too." They both fell asleep.

*outside*

Sutekh watched them from the window. He growled, "I knew they'd survive. Now, what am I going to do?" He thought really hard. He didn't want to do this. He said, "I guess, I'm going to have to ask for help, from the ruler." He flew off.

[As Sutekh leaves the camera pans up. To see that he's going to the cemetery. The camera takes a close up to the cemetery, the audience sees a huge tombstone. Inside it there is an operation. A whole bunch if demons working. There are two royal doors. Behind the doors, there's a demon. He's black, with a white underbelly, sharp claws, with red glowing eyes, he's covered in a cloak. A recruit comes in. The recruit informed him that Sutekh failed again. The ruler growled. He spoke with a deep voice]

He ordered, "Tell Sutekh, that I want to see him immediately. Also tell him this will be his the last time on the surface." The recruit quickly ran out. The ruler grabbed a long sword. He laughed, "Lets hope, this **will** be the end of your screw-ups."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>There was actually going to be a part, where Kona was about to get raped, by Sutekh. But, i thought it'll be too much. I also thought that i would have to change the rating. The camera panning thing is only a one time thing. I hoped you liked reading. Please review. <strong>


	6. Mysterious Demon Boy

*Hell*

He looked around, and was happy to be in his hometown. A whole bunch of demons greeted him. Everyone heard a regal horn. A messenger shouted, "The ruler is calling for Sutekh!" everyone gasped. Sutekh was nervous but, somehow also excited. He walked towards the royal doors. He hoped that it would be a warm welcome.

*Throne room*

When he got in it was pitch black. The ruler's cold, ominous, and deep voice came out, "You've failed me twice Sutekh. Why is that?" Sutekh replied, "Well it's not as easy as you think. Chris's daughter is quite cunning." The ruler asked, "Who is she?" "Kona and she's an angel." "**AN ANGEL, **what type?" It got quiet. The ruler repeated, "What type of angel?" Sutekh whispered, "Trainee." The ruler just growled. Sutekh repeated louder, "A trainee, sir." The ruler laughed. He joked, "A trainee, yes I understand, she must be really cunning. I can't believe you can't beat her. How old is she?" Sutekh replied in silence. Then, he finally spoke, "I'd guess about, 15 or 16." The ruler held in his laughter. He joked further, "A very cunning, 16 or 15 year old, and an angel trainee. I'm not even gonna think about beheading you. But, I will give you some assistance." Sutekh yelled, "**WHAT!**" The ruler tapped the floor with his long sword. A beautiful cat came out. She had sky blue patches on her sides, pink inside of her ears, a dark blue color fur, white underbelly, the tip of her tail is white, so is her fringe(which almost covered her left eye), she had two different colored eyes, the left eye was yellow, the other eye was pale blue, and her claws were black. She asked in a French accent, "Yes, ruler?" the ruler answered, "I want you to accompany, Sutekh. He's having trouble with an angel trainee. Can do that for me, Mearu?" she nodded. The ruler was done talking, and the two walked out of his chamber.

*outside of Hell*

Sutekh was eyeing Mearu. She asked, "What's wrong with you?" He questioned, "You're from the Northern division of Hell. We've been in war with you people for years. Why are you helping me?" Mearu answered, "Change of scenery. So, where is this trainee?" He replied, "I'll show you." Sutekh took out his wings. Mearu gave him an idiotic look. He tucked back in his wings, and walked along her side.

*Infirmary*

It was 6:39AM. Kona's leg healed easily and she was outside looking at the sunrise. She felt less content being outside, she wanted to go inside, but was afraid of endangering her friends and family. Chris, saw her and felt depressed. He cracked open the door and asked, "Do you want some company?" She answered, "No. I'm afraid that you'll get hurt." Chris rolled his eyes and came outside. He asked, "What's wrong?" Kona cried, "He won't leave me alone. He just keeps on attacking me-us." Chris thought for a little. He replied, "Maybe, he wants something." She questioned, "What does he want then?" He joked, "I don't know. But, I want some sleep." Kona chuckled. Chris kissed he forehead. He consoled, "Everything will be alright." He got up and walked back into the infirmary. Kona didn't feel any better. But, she felt hopeful. She sighed and followed her father. Before, she even got to the door, a shiver shot up her spine. She backed away from the door. She studied the area for signs of demons. No one was there. Instead of sleeping in the infirmary, she slept outside.

*9:00Am*

Natalie woke up and was anxious to go out. She was afraid of Sutekh, killing her. She took a small peak outside the door, and paid attention to her surroundings. She saw Kona, was nowhere to be seen. She called, "Kona!" no answer. She called, "Kona!" She whispered frantically, "oh no, oh no." She went back inside and yelled, "**GET UP!**" everyone groaned. Tara asked, "What's wrong?" Natalie yelled, "I can't find Kona! Sutekh must've taken her away!" Chris got up and went with her. He was surprised to see Kona, was gone. He consoled, "She must've went to explore, or something. You know how she is." Natalie calmed down a bit. He took her back inside; he looked around again, but shrugged it off.

*10 minutes later*

Kona came back and had a weird jewel in her hand. She opened up the infirmary doors and Natalie greeted her with a hug. Natalie asked, "Where were you? Where did you get that diamond?" Kona answered, "I was walking around the block. I was trying to think of a way to stop Sutekh. Then I thought why not give him a diamond." Natalie was shocked, "You robbed a jewelry store!" Kona laughed, "Of course not! I made a fake jewel out of a rock." It seemed like on cue Mearu and Sutekh, were in the front door. Kona winked at her friends. Kona asked, "Who's the she devil?" Mearu hissed, "I am Mearu. I'm leader of the Northern Division. What's that you have?" Kona answered, "This is a really rare diamond. It's about 9.36 carats. These aren't even found in volcano spots. I'll give it to you, if you leave us alone. Do we have a deal?" Mearu grabbed the diamond and examined it. She gave the diamond to Sutekh. He ended up crushing the fake diamond. He leered, "Nice try." The two demons were about to attack. Chris got in between Kona and Natalie. Mearu growled then walked out. Sutekh was extremely confused but followed. Chris took a few steps outside. He stuck out his then got jumped on by Mearu. She slammed his face into the ground. He had a very hard time getting back up. Sutekh grabbed his head and threw him against a studio's wall. Kona yelled, "We have to help!" Tara grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. Kona knew that meant she couldn't do anything. She just wasn't strong enough. _I'm gonna have to watch my dad die, _thought Kona as she watched her father in shock. Mearu tossed Chris back to the front of the Infirmary. Sutekh flipped Chris on his back. Mearu got on top of him. She smirked and whispered, "It's too bad that I won't see you again. You're pretty cute. Oh well I have a job to do." Her teeth turned sharp. She bent down to bite his throat. Chris grabbed her shoulder and tried to get her off; but he was too weak. She was just inches away from his throat. All of the sudden her fur just got all fuzzy. Chris felt her body get hot. Sutekh asked, "What happened?" Mearu exclaimed, "I don't know!" Then a garbage pail hit the back of Sutekh's head. He yelled, "OW! Who's doing that?" A can of sticky string got on them. Then the string turned into cement. They were struggling to get out. Kona looked around and saw another demon on the roof. _What's wrong with that guy? Why is he going against his kind?_ A lot of questions were going across Kona's mind. He jumped down the roof and helped Chris up. The boy said, "Ne vous inquiétez pas ami, je vais vous aider. Suivez-moi, vite!" Chris looked at him confusingly. The boy sighed; he looked at Kona and exclaimed, "Un ange! Pouvez-vous me traduire, ma belle rose?" Kona nodded. Kona answered, "He said, don't worry my friend I'll help you. The he said, follow me quickly." Chris nodded and followed him. The demon boy handed him a Taser. He opened up the control box. Chris looked back and saw the other two were almost free. Chris exclaimed, "What do you want me to do!" The boy explained, "Je veux que vous connectez ces fils pour le pistolet Taser. Lorsque vous avez terminé appuyer sur la gâchette, ça va choquer Mearu et Sutekh." Chris looked at Kona. She yelled, "Connect the wires to the Taser, then pull the trigger and shock the demons." Chris quickly started connecting the wires. Mearu and Sutekh got free and came at them. Chris got the wires and pulled the trigger. It started shocking the two; it also made some lights flicker. Chris let the trigger go. Mearu and Sutekh were literally steaming. Sutekh was the first to run away. Mearu shot a glare at the boy, and then ran away. The boy shouted, "Nous sommes victorieux!" Kona shouted, "**We are victorious!**" Everyone cheered. Kona was about to say thank you. Until, the boy took off his hood and kissed her. Everyone's mouth was wide open. He finally let go of her. He said, "Hello my name is Evil."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for everyone who's reading and reviewing. I'll explain what Evil looks like next chapter. I'll add new actorsactresses next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any actors or actresses. I only own Kona, Natalie, Evil, Mearu, and Sutekh.**


End file.
